wild_stylefandomcom-20200215-history
Sniper Fox
Sniper Fox (スナイパーフォックス, Sunaipā Fokkusu), is a character introduced in Wild Style Reloaded. A cold, emotionless mercenary and assassin hired by Big Tex, she, along with Revolver Wildcat, are introduced as the primary villain protagonists of the first game in the Wild Style series. Appearance Sniper Fox has slightly long sienna hair and bluish eyes. She is slightly taller than Wildcat and possesses a tall, graceful build. Sniper Fox has a western look to her, as she wears a translucent strap crop top and denim short shorts, black fingerless gloves, and a brown Stetson on her head. She also wears slightly long brown boots with fringes on the back. Sniper Fox has telescopic crosshairs embedded into her eyes. Personality Sniper Fox is a callous, emotionless, and sociopathic mercenary. She is very careful and never risks her life too much, preferring to play things safe. She also prefers to keep to herself, and is never rude, brash, arrogant, chaotic, or unprofessional, like most of the characters in the Wild Style universe are. Compared to her rival, Skulltula, she is shown to be far more cold and ruthless. Although, Sniper Fox is also shown to have a sadistic sense of humor by how she kills people, she shows no enjoyment and never loses her sereneness and clarity, even while watching others suffer at her hands. Though, Sniper Fox normally kills for profit, there are times she will kill simply for sport, such as when she terrorizes an entire base, simply because it amused her. She also kills people that annoy or mock her, such as when Sunda compared her to a simple criminal, in which she responds by blasting his master's head apart at point-blank range, and severely beating Sunda within inches of his life before killing him as well. With this, Sniper Fox has no remorse or second thoughts for willingly helping Big Tex wipe out an entire region. Despite her most ruthless and evil actions, Sniper Fox usually shows a blank, unfeeling expression and has shown absolutely no remorse or even a shred of empathy towards her victims, keeping her professional and detached exterior. Sniper Fox will even casually mock her victims about all their struggles. She is also known to be exceedingly relentless in combat, and has no interest in dragging out the battle, fully intent on finishing off her opponent before they can escape with their life. Also, despite her stoic personality and mannerisms, Sniper Fox also has a superiority complex, always assuming that her foes are worthless and not a challenge for her, and likewise will completely lose her composure should they actually start pressuring her. History Wild Style Reloaded Sniper Fox is a mercenary sniper, who holds little to no allegiances, but will work for anyone who pays her. She is hired by Big Tex to kill Amethyst and destroy the Resurgence Flagship, which could cause it to collide with the continent, which in turn would wipe out the entire region, allowing Big Tex and the rest of his forces to build his Bullet Station. Powers and abilities Sniper Fox has a unique ability associated with her Phantom Eye, known as Accel Sight (アクセルサイト, Akuseru Saito). It gives her the innate ability to have supernatural accuracy than what is physically possible. She can flawlessly pinpoint and target the position of any object in her line of sight, which allows her to shoot or throw with extremely high accuracy and lethalness. Other abilities # Superhuman Agility/Speed: Just like most characters in the Wild Style universe, Sniper Fox has been shown to possess extraordinarily high speed, as she is very quick on her feet, able to reach near-supersonic speeds. She showcases this ability by kicking up a sandstorm to distract her victims. # Superhuman Reflexes/Reflex Speed: As a side effect of her power, Sniper Fox has also been shown to have ungodly reflex speeds, as demonstrated when she quickly counters all of Skulltula's attacks, including her speed, and is able to react accordingly. She also shows this as she dodges all of Sidewinder's bullets. # Fighting Prowess: to be strong enough to kick a mountain apart. While usually not relying on her physical prowess, Sniper Fox usually attacks from afar and focuses on delivering attacks that result in one-hit kills. However, she saves her physical prowess for stronger targets and/or opponents she encounters, capable of throwing and kicking down enemies twice her size. Relationships Big Tex It is shown that Sniper Fox is very loyal to Big Tex and is willing to follow his commands through to the very end, even if her entire reason for working with him in the first place was at first money-oriented. The deciding factor in their relationship is Sniper Fox's "undying loyalty" to Big Tex, since he had saved her life before the events of Wild Style Reloaded. Skulltula Sniper Fox's rival, and the only person to have bested her in pure skill, . Revolver Wildcat It is shown that Amethyst hired Skulltula and the Los Alfas to kill Big Tex and his forces, as she sees him as a threat to her plans. She also hires them as secret police to enforce her rule. Though, she turns on her later on in the game, explaining that Amethyst trying to stop her own demise is futile. It's assumed that after Skulltula betrays her, as Amethyst shows aggravation towards and despises her just as much as she does Big Tex, as she is treated as an enemy by Amethyst afterwards. Sidewinder Due to the fact that Sniper Fox and Sidewinder are counterparts of each other, they have several similarities and are nearly identical in many ways, similar to how Wildcat and Rana are portrayed. When they first met each other, both of them smiled, with Sniper Fox surprised that there was another mercenary like her. When Sidewinder asked if Sniper Fox would like to work with him, Sniper Fox said she would be happy to do so. In reality, Sniper Fox never cared about Sidewinder and simply used him and the Mirage Six. Sniper Fox superciliously reveals she always thought of Sidewinder as an amateur. Cian At first wanting to kill her, Skulltula slowly starts to see her as an adversary and a rival worthy of her attention, due to her use of the Phantom Eye. Though, Skulltula still wants to bring Sniper Fox and Wildcat down herself, but finds herself saving them from trouble and going so far as to protect them from worse enemies. The reason Skulltula gives is that "only she will get to take them down" and won't hesitate to kill anyone who tries to take that glory from her. Voice Actors * Japanese: Hitomi Nabatame * English: Trina Nishimura Quotes * "I don't remember how many people I killed if I'm being honest. I've killed so many it's hard to even keep count anymore." * "You show too much emotion while fighting. It's unprofessional." '' * ''"I-got scratched...I'm impressed. No one's ever done that before..." * "A sandstorm is a perfect backdrop for your demise, don't you think?" * "Hmph. Nice shot, Wildcat." '' * ''"Don't even bother. I can see you like you're in slow motion. I already know what you're gonna do before you can even think." '' * ''"Don't patronize me. I'm right here. And I was holding back the entire time." Trivia * Sniper Fox, along with Wildcat, Skulltula, Saidan, Cian, and Big Tex are the only characters from the Wild series to appear as a cameo before their initial debut. The two mercenaries appear on a "wanted" poster in Canyon Ride from Kuru Kuru Rotation Robo. * A dust devil is a type of whirlwind or air vortex that is visible as a column of dust or sand. They usually form in places like deserts, beaches, 'etc'. * In her official artwork, Sniper Fox is always shown with her scarf covering her mouth, which is usually only shown whenever she is sniping. Though, it is always seen covering her mouth in numerous concept drawings. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Dolls Category:Mirage Six Category:Mercenaries Category:Snipers Category:Antagonists Category:Wild Style Reloaded characters